


Mario Makes One (1) Bowl Of Spaghetti And A Chatroom

by LoopyHoopz14



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Multi, anyways i'll add characters when they appear, chatroom au, no bowsette here fuck off, pretty alright, this is just in celebration of super mario party, welcome to the loopy makes a bunch of chatroom aus arc, which isn't great but it aint bad either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyHoopz14/pseuds/LoopyHoopz14
Summary: Mario made a bowl of spaghetti, then makes a chatroom as a joke to ask if anyone wants any. The chatroom stays anyways.





	1. He Make Spaghet And Chat

_**JumpMan has added Luigi, PinkPrincess and six others to a chatroom.** _

_**JumpMan has changed the name from 'Untitled Chatroom' to 'does anyone want some spaghetti?'** _

 

 ****Luigi: You could've just asked me. I'm only across the room.

JumpMan: ik, i just wanted to make you feel included bro

JumpMan: but, do you want some?

Luigi: Yes please.

JumpMan: alright cool

flowergal: did you seriously make a chatroom just to ask people for spaghetti?

JumpMan: well, yeah

JumpMan: it would be a hassle to phone everyone up individually

flowergal: fair point.

PinkPrincess: Well, I did just eat... but I would feel bad to decline your offer when it's something you've made, Mario.

PinkPrincess: I'll have some, if you don't mind.

JumpMan: not at all!

TheMoneyGuy: Do we have to pay?

JumpMan: nah

TheMoneyGuy: Hell yeah, free fucking food.

PinkPrincess: Language!

TheMoneyGuy: Heck yeah, free fucking food.

flowergal: that's not...

flowergal: alright.

flowergal: i'll have some as well

JumpMan: damn, it's a whole ass spaghetti party up in here

JumpMan: i mean, fuck.

JumpMan: HECK!!

PinkPrincess: I never expected you to have such language...

Luigi: To be fair, he is Italian.

WeAreNumberOne: so are you??

Luigi: Still.

TheMoneyGuy: Ayeee, it's Waluigi!

WeAreNumberOne: i slep

TheMoneyGuy: Waluigi, Mario is giving away free food.

WeAreNumberOne: REAL SHIT???

Luigi: Does anyone else swear in this chat?

flowergal: fuck.

Luigi: Alright, thank you for informing us.

Yosh: want food

Yosh: pls

JumpMan: pay your fucking taxes

Yosh: no

JumpMan: understandable, you may have spaghetti

BigBadBowser: tf is this

Luigi: You invited Bowser?

JumpMan: i invite him to all my other events, why should this one be any different?

JumpMan: yo bowser, do you want spaghetti?

BigBadBowser: idk let me talk to my minions

BigBadBowser: LMAO MARIO JUST ADDED ME TO A CHATROOM AND ASKED ME IF I WANTED FOOD LOL!! THIS LOSER! anyways im saying yes yall want smthin?

BigBadBowser: wait

JumpMan: r/oopsididntmeanto

flowergal: r/oopsididntmeanto

TheMoneyGuy: r/oopsididntmeanto

WeAreNumberOne: r/oopsididntmeanto

BigBadBowser: i hate you guys

PinkPrincess: It was your mistake.

BigBadBowser: anyways i want some

Luigi: Huh, this actually worked out in the end, surprisingly.

JumpMan: damn, yall better just come over for it then

flowergal: i'm literally in sarasaland.

BigBadBowser: i'm literally somewhere

JumpMan: Damn, Yall Better Just Come Over For It Then

flowergal: sigh.

flowergal: i'll be there asap.

JumpMan: yay!!

BigBadBowser: i'm going to fucking burn your house down

Luigi: Please don't.

BigBadBowser: don't tell me what to do shrek

TheMoneyGuy: IJFEIJFE

TheMoneyGuy: Bro that's too insulting.

WeAreNumberOne: bowser really out here insulting people when he just got offered spaghetti

JumpMan: yeah fuck you, you don't get anything now

Luigi: No it's alright, he can still come.

JumpMan: luigi you look upset

JumpMan: nobody insults my brother and gets away with it

PinkPrincess: Oh dear, please don't be upset, Luigi. Bowser is just insulting you because he feels self conscious about himself.

BigBadBowser: okay but ily peach

flowergal: fuck off

Yosh: bowser gets less than all

Yosh: fair

JumpMan: hm...

JumpMan: alright fine, but like yoshi says, you're going to get less than everyone

BigBadBowser: alright whatever i'm coming rn

PinkPrincess: Yes, I'll be there soon as well

flowergal: oh, peach, i'm also bringing the hair tie you left here.

PinkPrincess: Thank you very much!

TheMoneyGuy: Alright, free food!

WeAreNumberOne: heeeeelll yeeeeeeaaah!!

JumpMan: see, it all worked out in the end!

Luigi: Sure.

 


	2. Mario Tennis AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talk about tennis, Olympics, Smash and cake.

WeAreNumberOne: why is it called mario tennis aces 

 

JumpMan: whatever you're about to say, don't.

 

WeAreNumberOne: but no one is even ace??

 

JumpMan: oh, never mind.

 

JumpMan: thought you was gonna say something like 

 

JumpMan: "it should be called waluigi tennis aces"

 

WeAreNumberOne: i mean

 

Luigi: I think aces just works better than anything else.

 

Luigi: I like it.

 

flowergal: mario tennis lesbians.

 

GalaxyQueen: Mario Tennis Straights.

 

flowergal: LMAO ROSALINA IS THAT YOU?

 

GalaxyQueen: Yes, sorry I wasn't here last time. I don't chat online too often.

 

PinkPrincess: It's alright, it's nice to see you, how have you been?

 

GalaxyQueen: I've been well, I hope you're alright as well, everyone here.

 

Luigi: Glad to have you here.

 

GalaxyQueen: Thank you.

 

TheMoneyGuy: Mario Tennis Infinity War.

 

JumpMan: i mean, you're not wrong. it really did feel like that.

 

flowergal: man, i wished me and peach came with you.

 

flowergal: really wanted to sightsee a bit!

 

PinkPrincess: I agree, but what if something had happened to the stadium while we were away?

 

flowergal: true but :/

 

flowergal: i was really worried about luigi!

 

Luigi: Aw, thank you Daisy!

 

flowergal: :)

 

TheMoneyGuy: That whole thing was a ride though.

 

PinkPrincess: I wouldn't have happened if you two weren't so greedy.

 

PinkPrincess: And you dragged poor Luigi into it as well!

 

BigBadBowser: hey what about me?

 

PinkPrincess: Oh, you was there too? Never noticed.

 

flowergal: IJWOIJUFOIWJFOW

 

WeAreNumberOne: now that's what i called a Fucking Yikes

 

BigBadBowser: and you guys really wonder why i crash on everyone's parties

 

JumpMan: i still do wonder

 

GalaxyQueen: I do very much like tennis.

 

GalaxyQueen: The amount of competitors are growing each month.

 

PinkPrincess: I can't believe Pauline got invited! It's so good to chat with her again.

 

PinkPrincess: I don't get the chance to talk to her in New Donk, I hope she gets invited to more events!

 

Yosh: she go to lympics?

 

flowergal: oh yeah, that's coming up!!

 

flowergal: maybe she will be invited?

 

GalaxyQueen: I want to hopefully be able to participate in more events...

 

Luigi: I bet you will!

 

JumpMan: sucks that me and sonic get all the attention there

 

JumpMan: everyone deserves equal amounts of attention?

 

BigBadBowser: even me?

 

TheMoneyGuy: Even me?

 

WeAreNumberOne: even me?

 

JumpMan: yeah!!

 

WeAreNumberOne: oh wow

 

flowergal: i feel like you're too kind, mario.

 

flowergal: that kindness is going to kill you someday.

 

JumpMan: i've been around for this many years, it hasn't killed me yet!

 

flowergal: true.

 

PinkPrincess: I can't wait to see Amy again!

 

flowergal: yeah, it's been a while since we've seen her.

 

GalaxyQueen: We've only seen Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow on a regular basis, no?

 

WeAreNumberOne: well, i see knuckles and shadow more often

 

TheMoneyGuy: You're not mad about not being _in_ Smash anymore?

 

WeAreNumberOne: i've grown... netural about it

 

WeAreNumberOne: i just wished they'd give us at least a decent motel that wouldn't break down everytime someone so much as breathes

 

Luigi: I've seen it before. It's horrible how you all live like that.

 

WeAreNumberOne: i know i should be used to it, but it's hard to get used to

 

BigBadBowser: i think it's better than the main hotel, it's really crowded!

 

Yosh: villian club

 

BigBadBowser: it's the  _league of villians,_ thank you very much.

 

PinkPrincess: Speaking of which, did they like the cake I baked for them?

 

BigBadBowser: it was, urh, good, just...

 

BigBadBowser: not a pink cake next time

 

PinkPrincess: I see, I'll remember that!

 

TheMoneyGuy: LMAOOO TRYING TO DEFEND YOUR PRIDE

 

BigBadBowser: you ate it as well

 

TheMoneyGuy: Shut up!

 

JumpMan: wait wait wait

 

JumpMan: wario is considered a villian??

 

WeAreNumberOne: didn't you leave in the 4th tournament??

 

WeAreNumberOne: you know, after the subspace shit??

 

Luigi: I don't want to remember that.

 

flowergal: yeah that all sounded creepy...

 

TheMoneyGuy: Yeah, I did, but they invite me sometimes to play card games. Basically, if they're not discussing evil plans I'm allowed in.

 

TheMoneyGuy: And also if I don't take any money from them.

 

TheMoneyGuy: Which I sometimes do lol.

 

BigBadBowser: idk why i even still cover your ass for you

 

TheMoneyGuy: Because you love me.

 

BigBadBowser: ew

 

BigBadBowser: anyways yeah @PinkPrincess, flavour was nice, just needs a different design

 

PinkPrincess: Please tell me beforehand next time you want the cake, instead of on the day.

 

BigBadBowser: no promises

 

GalaxyQueen: It's quite amazing how we got from tennis to cake.

flowergal: they realised my athletic power and made me a all-around type of gal instead of a speedy one.

 

flowergal: that's an achievement in my books!

 

Luigi: Weren't you technical once?

flowergal: yeah that was fucking weird lmao.

 

flowergal: and i wore a skirt again, it was horrid.

 

flowergal: @PinkPrincess @GalaxyQueen i don't understand how you two do it, but i respect.

 

PinkPrincess: I do admit, it was a bit weird.

 

PinkPrincess: But I really have gotten use to it! I wear shorts underneath anyways, to avoid embarrassing situations.

 

GalaxyQueen: I wear tights so it's fine.

 

WeAreNumberOne: i don't wanna be that guy but

 

WeAreNumberOner: wouldn't that feel uncomfortable? especially in the heat?

WeAreNumberOne: sounds weird but im generally curious

 

GalaxyQueen: No, you're alright.

 

GalaxyQueen: The tights I wear are specially made from the galaxy, so heat isn't a bother.

 

GalaxyQueen: Plus, I float. If I was running, then yes, it would be uncomfortable.

 

JumpMan: i've wondered that as well, just didn't want to be weird

 

Luigi: Only Waluigi has the confidence to ask those things.

 

WeAreNumberOne: it be like that sometimes

Yosh: you all wore overalls

 

Yosh: at sports

 

Yosh: before got outfits

 

PinkPrincess: Yes, weren't those uncomfortable as well?

 

Luigi: Very.

 

TheMoneyGuy: I think I was a bit better off, cause I wore short sleeved shirts, but it was still annoying.

 

JumpMan: i really love our tennis aces outfits!!

 

JumpMan: i also hate to admit it, but waluigi's hair was great

 

WeAreNumberOne: you bet your fucking ass it was, still is

 

BigBadBowser: when am i going to get a new outfit??

 

flowergal: never.

 

BigBadBowser: :(

 

Yosh: :(


End file.
